Born from Death
by Secret Lullaby of Death
Summary: What if Kushina died pregnant with Naruto so he died as well. What if Kushina became a hollow and that made the unborn Naruto become a hollow as well. What is Naruto was a true hollow, the true firstborn hollow?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but let everyone know I will continue writing this story it is just being rewritten and don't worry the true update will be someday next week. This is a challenge given from gazz uzumaki,**

_**Born from Death**_

**Plot/Summary/Challenge: **_What if Kushina died in childbirth with Naruto still inside her womb? As a spirit, the sad emotions of hers and her son's death turned her into a hollow and she ends up in Hueco Mundo. Soon afterwards, she gives birth to Naruto, making him the first pure born Hollow._

**I do not own this plot or Naruto or Bleach **

_**This story starts with Kushina Uzumaki, the Kyuubi no Yōko's second jinchuuriki, about to give birth to her son ,Naruto, on the night of October 10th. With the previous jinchuuriki's seal almost breaking during her own childbirth, so this time the village took multiple precautions; it was carried out in secret, with Biwako Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi's wife, as her midwife, a few ANBU as security, and with the Fourth Hokage and Kushina's husband, Minato Namikaze keeping the Four Symbols Seal holding the Kyuubi no Yōko secure, along with one of the most powerful and secret barriers that the village had to protect them.**_

_**However, the soon to be childbirth's location was eventually discovered by Tobi, who killed the ANBU, and held Biwako hostage at knife point, demanding Minato to walk away from Kushina. Minato tried to negotiate with Tobi, as the seal began to weaken. As Kushina pleaded with Minato to save Biwako, Minato was able to get Biwako away from Tobi, who attempted stabbing her. But to his surprise, on Biwako's coat in which Biwako was wearing was filled with explosive tags, forcing him to use the Flying Thunder God Technique and transport himself and Biwako away from the explosion, but also away from the pregnant Kushina.**_

_**Capitalizing Minato distancing from Kushina, Tobi used a technique to forcibly extract the Kyuubi no Yōko from Kushina, resulting in Kushina's and the unborn Naruto's death.**_

When Kushina open her eyes, _'Wait, Aren't I dead?'_ She looked around to see is a seemingly never-ending white desert, with dunes like those of the Suna. The desert is littered with what appear to be boulders and shriveled trees. The vast desert also seems to lack any bodies of water.

'_What is this place? I have a feeling that I'm not in Suna.'_

Kushina no longer looked human now she the appearance a kitsune with red-orange fur and a kitsune, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands and her stomach was a little large.

Kushina's eyes widen under her white mask. _'What am I? Wait, what happen to my baby, what happen to my Naru-chan?' _Then at that moment she felt something move in her. She put her hand? Paw? On her stomach she can feel her child. Is he still in her even in death? Kushina had a small smile on her face underneath her mask. She'll be a mother, she'll be with her child, but when will her child come out. How would she raise him in world?

**"Well, well...look at this, fellas. A fresh Hollow, not even an hour old..."**

**"Must be our lucky day!"**

Kushina's instincts kicked in as she leaped out of the way of claws. She growled before jumping back with amazing expertise as a massive foot tried to stomp him flat, _**"Who the hell are you?"**_ One of the massive beasts with a white mask replied, **"You really are a greenhorn if you're asking such a question,"** the beast laughed a bit before continuing **"Your in Hueco Mundo what is the dimension where Hollows and Arrancar reside. Hueco Mundo is located between the Human world and Soul Society. It can only be accessed by tearing the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, allowing Hollows to travel to any other dimension at will." **The beast told her. Kushina looked at the beast _**"What is a hollow?" **_she asked her. The beast laughed before continuing **"Hollows are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans." "**_**Soul Society?" **_**"Soul Society is the afterlife, also called the spirit world. It is the place where most departed souls and the Shinigami dwell. Now that I'm done talking you shall be in my stomach!" **_'If he eats me, he would eat my baby as well I would not let that be.' _She dodged a massive claw, and instead of evading, she bit the claw.**"GAAAAH! Damn it! She bit my arm!"**

Fresh blood dribbled down her masked chin, and Kushina was suddenly aware of something she was hungry and she need to feed her baby. That hollow seems tasty. Kushina licked her lips, and she was pretty sure a sneer formed on her masked face, _**"How about I eat you instead!"**_Kushina leaped at the massive hollow, and tore into its throat. The hollow howled in pain before falling over as Kushina ripped a chunk of meat out of the neck. She chewed a few times before swallowing the meat, and looked hungrily at the other two hollows.

_**Many, Many years later **_

To Kushina Hueco Mundo seem to be never ending war as well a buffet. She hated it; she wants to protect her baby. When will he come out, when will she be able to take care of him. She shall never lose her humanity till then. She heard footsteps and she looked to her left and she saw three Shinigami.

The one in the middle appeared as a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses. He was wearing the standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori. The one on the left had dark skin and dark brown braids. He was wearing the traditional Shinigami uniform with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulder and a captain's haori over it; the uniform is tied with a purple obi sash. He was also wearing an orange scarf around his neck, white boots, and black, fingerless gloves. He was wearing clear goggles. He hair was tied back in a ponytail. The last one is fairly ordinary in terms of clothing, and didn't seem to be wear any unique items. His overall appearance, however, is not as normal. His eyes was narrowed to slits. He appears to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person, he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. He bears unusual silver hair. His face had a wide mocking smile on it.

The nerd-looking one walked on to her. Kushina got ready to fight. "I'm not here it fight." Said the man. _**"Then why are you here Shinigami?" **_The Shinigami before her smiled calmly, "Tell me, my friend...what is your name?" _**"Why should I tell you?" **_she growled.__ The man just smiled and said "My name is Aizen Sōsuke. I'm the captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13, and these are my followers, Gin Ichimaru and Tōsen Kaname. And I'm just here to ask you to join me." _**"I am Kushina Uzumaki and why should I join you dattebane!" **_"Because I can help you give birth to you child." _**"Fine, I'll join but only to be with my baby."**_

XxX

Now stood before Aizen, Gin and Tōsen was a beautiful woman that had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet-blue eyes, bright red hair that reached her ankles, with strands that framed both sides of her face and what was left on her masked seem to be like a large clip that parts her hair to the left. Her uniform consists of a long white dress with long sleeves that extend well past her hands and with a single slit in each one, and you can tell that she was heavy pregnant .

"AIZEN! You said that you will help me to give birth to my baby, so when will you help me?" Kushina said glaring at Aizen.

"Of course just come with me to the next room." Aizen said with a smile. Kushina glared at him "You're not going to do anything dirty, when your helping me right." Aizen's eyebrow started to twitch. "Truth me I won't." Eyebrow still twitching. Kushina just glared at him as a reply.

XxX 

Kushina hold her baby in her arms. Kushina looked at her baby, he had short golden blonde hair that reminded her strongly of Minato's, only with wilder spikes sticking out. He also had the prettiest, widest, most innocent and shiny ocean blue eyes she'd ever seen, (but where the white of the eye would be was black) and around his neck seem be a necklace made from bones. Her baby looked like an angel.

"Strange, your son seems to have no hole, but seem to have his mask as a necklace. Hm, your son was never born in the living world, but was able to be born in death." Aizen said looking at Naruto with a strange look in his eyes. Kushina glared at him holding Naruto a little tighter than before.

Aizen looked at her and smiled and said "Have no worries and won't do anything to your child. Oh and I'm going to have one of my most loyal follower to help take care of your child."

"Who is it?" Kushina asked looked at Aizen. "Well here he comes." Looking at the door, so Kushina moved her glaze from Aizen to the door.

And the door open and standing there was . . .

XXX

**Remember the real chapter will be posted sometime next week. Oh and I will be posting chapters once a week **_cuz I got school_

_**Vote for one or two (Poll in Profile) This is needed for later in the story **_**(IMPORTANT)**

_Shinji Hirako _

_Love Aikawa _

_Mashiro Kuna_

_Kensei Muguruma _

_Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi _

_Hiyori Sarugaki _

_Hachigen Ushōda _

_Lisa Yadōmaru_

_Chōjirō Sasakibe _

_Shin'etsu Kisaragi _

_Suì-Fēng _

_Retsu Unohana _

_Byakuya Kuchiki _

_Ginrei Kuchiki _

_Ginjirō Shirogane _

_Sōjun Kuchiki _

_Kōga Kuchiki _

_Sajin Komamura _

_Tetsuzaemon Iba _

_Jin'emon Kotsubaki _

_Shunsui Kyōraku _

_Nanao Ise _

_Shūhei Hisagi _

_Tōshirō Hitsugaya _

_Rangiku Matsumoto _

_Kenpachi Zaraki _

_Ikkaku Madarame _

_Yumichika Ayasegawa _

_Other(say who)_

_**Thank you for your support**_


	2. Chapter 2Being Rewitten

**Hello everyone, Once again I know I'm not a good writer, but I remembered a challenge or story with this plot and I really like the idea and I couldn't find that same story or challenge again. So if there are any writers out there that want to write a story with this plot go ahead, but please tell me so I can read it. I don't remember the Plot/Summary/Challenge word for word but it was that idea.**

**POLL:**

**1) Neural (Kushina only fights people who try to hurt Naruto)**

**2) Good (Betray Aizen)**

**3) Evil (stand with Aizen)**

**4) Creates own army to go against Aizen(with some Naruto characters as hollows)**

**Remember if you have another idea pm me **

_**Born from Death**_

**Plot/Summary/Challenge?: **_What if Kushina died pregnant with Naruto so he died as well. What if Kushina became a hollow and that made the unborn Naruto become a hollow as well. What is Naruto was a true hollow, the true firstborn? _

**I do not own this plot or Naruto or Bleach **

"_Who is that?" Kushina asked looked at Aizen. "Well here he comes." Looking at the door, so Kushina moved her glaze from Aizen to the door._

_And the door open and standing there was . . ._

The man standing at the door had blue-gray eyes and wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair that he keeps unkempt and parted down the middle. He also has a faded goatee. He wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He wears white gloves. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw that is position along his neck as if it were a necklace.

To Kushina the man seemed to be lazy and unenthusiastic and that really reminded her of the Nara clan.

Next to him was a young-looking female Arrancar. Her outfit consists of white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar, and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. Her Hollow hole is positioned in the center of her stomach. The remainder of her hollow mask is the form of a helmet with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looks as if it has been cut off, and the left half of the mask covers her left eye. Her right eye is light pink and she has light green hair arranged in a very basic manner.

Azien pointed at the man and stated "That is Coyote Starrk. He is the Primera Espada and that is," now pointing to the girl "his other half, Lilynette Gingerbuck." Azien then smiled and said "They will help you take care of your son." Then he left.

XxX

_**Few years later**_

For his whole life he has only seen Arrancar so he thought that was how all hollows looked, but then he saw monsters forms of hollows at first he was surprise, but Starrk explained what hollow were truly. This made him question why was he a hollow, he asked his mom, but she said she didn't know, but she was glad that he was with her.

Naruto has a thin and child-like body. He has spikey golden blond hair, that reaches his shoulders. Naruto's attire consists of a white hakama and a black sash, he wears a white shirt outlined in black with long sleeves that fall past his hands, hiding them.

Naruto had earlier asked Ulquiorra to teach him Garganta and Garganta Broadcast because he knew his mom wouldn't have let him to learn it and to even go to the Living World.

And he could now use it.

XxX

Ichigo was bored, lately he been hunting hollow with Rukia watching him. He learned a few things the masks of different Hollows can differ greatly in shape and form, but are always white and skull-like, and Hollows have widely varying physical characteristics, and few of them ever appear the same. In terms of appearance, Hollows can range in appearance from furry (like mammals) through lizard-like to outright demonic. Hollows also vary in size. Ichigo then saw a person in the middle of the street. "Hey! Get out of the middle of the road! It's not safe!" Ichigo yelled to the person. The person turn then looked at him. Ichigo was surprise at the sight of his eyes.

"What are you?" Ichigo couldn't stop it from coming out of his mouth. "_I'm a Hollow?" _The child said,"A Hollow." Ichigo said in shocked. The child nodded, _"Mister, you're a human, right?" _the child asked, Ichigo just nodded "_Then you should know what is it like to be human?" _said this strange hollow, this hollow was so unlike any other hollow Ichigo has ever seen. Normally hollows would show some hunger this hollow didn't._ "Mister?" _Ichigo's focus snapped to the blue eyes staring at him softly, awaiting- no begging for an answer. Ichigo wanted so badly to answer the blond boy, but didn't know how. "Mister?" The hollow seemed to be downright pleading now. Ichigo thought all hollows remembered their past as living.

XxX

_**Thank you for your support**_

_shadowwriter329_

_blackdrac18_

_cmshilly_

_DannyRaven Lover_

_darkmachines_

_Kaiser497_

_N.A.B. 0206_

_naruchan84_

_serbian broski_

_speedykatze_

_Damien_

_tymes24:)_

_doom13_

_Santa1_

_Weverton_

_Xzares_

_Fyrflame_

_Mafia-Maori-Spartan_

_.Julian.J_

_AdamamtiumTP_

_Aeon master of time and space_

_Bigxdevil_

_dawnofwar_

_Dead End v1_

_Grocamol_

_kakauzu_

_pointblank135_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Auska Chan_

_Eirdaru_

_frhghz_

_gaaradave1_

_Harry Saotome_

_LawietKitty_

_PhoenixYFlames_

_vash3055_

_**Once again I know I'm not a good writer, but I remembered a challenge or story with this plot and I really like the idea and I couldn't find that same story or challenge again. So if there are any writers out there that want to write a story with this plot go ahead, but please tell me so I can read it. **_

I'm sorry that my chapters are short I'll try to make them longer, but it will take longer to post.


	3. Sorry

Dear readers,

I am very sorry about not updating. I can honesty tell you that I do not want to give up on this story; I'm just having a really _**BAD**_ writers block. I don't know when I will update _or if I will_, but I'll try to do it as soon as I can.

Sign,

_**Secret Lullaby of Death**_

_**Should I continue this story? (Poll in Profile as well)**_

_**No**_

_**Yes**_


End file.
